Karaoke with the Bleach Crew
by deathraper1990
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia take a night off from their shinigami duties to sing at the Monte carlo. Let's see what happens when soul reapers cut loose Disclaimer I dont own Bleach
1. Soul Reaper songs

Bleach

Karaoke with the Bleach Crew

Chapter One;

Soul Reapers and Song Books

DJ. Rome; What's up and welcome to club Monte Carlo. I'm DJ Rome, your lead announcer. I will be announcing the songs all night long. I will not announce alone for I have the vixens of vocals, the sirens of song and the legendary ladies, DJs Nikki, Lo and Pay. Ladies, how's the floor looking?

DJ Pay; on the dance floor It's looking dry.

DJ Nikki; Yeah, it seems nobody's on the mic.

DJ Pay; I don't think anyone is brave enough to step up.

Rukia; Busts in the Bleach crew Is that a challenge? If so we

Ichigo; Calm down Rukia, I chose this club so we could relax on our night off.

Rukia; Yeah, you're right Ichigo. I guess all the Hallow activity has me on edge.

Ishida; Calm down Rukia Kuchiki, there are know Hallows here. In fact to make sure you relax we called a few friends.

Byakuya, Reji, Yoruichi and Urahara; Together Did someone call?

Ishida; I have also taken the liberty of calling a few friends of yours.

Chad, Kiego, Tatsuki and Orihime walk in

DJ Rome; Okay, the Bleach crew has decided hang with us tonight so without further ado let start this party.


	2. DJ Pay A Thousand Mile

DJ Rome; Hi people, welcome back to the Monte Carlo. As you may know, it's a tradition here to let a DJ on stage first. This being said we have a new DJ and according to tradition a rookie has to sing before they're officially part of the team. Ladies and gents please bid welcome to DJ Pay.

DJ Nikki; Wait Rome, we forgot to swear her in and the rulebook clearly states that rookies must take The Oath before they can take the stage or the turntables. If this is not done then IT shall happen.

Lightening flashes and thunder is heard in the distance.

DJ Rome; Damn, I forgot. Pay come here. Nikki bring me the book.

DJ Nikki; Coming right up Grabs songbook

DJ Pay; What?

DJ Rome; Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I solemnly swear to uphold the laws of the DJ and dedicate my life to partying.

DJ Pay; Raises right hand. I solemnly swear to uphold the laws of the DJ and dedicate my life to partying.

Ichigo; Yo, you guys done? We've got singing to do.

DJ Lo; Shut up Soul Reaper. The rules say the rookie's gotta sing.

Ichigo; Well, start singing

DJ Pay whatever you say strawberry head.

Ichigo; Places his hand on Zangetsu's hilt WHAT did you call me?

DJ Pay; Ok, I think I'll sing now. Dashes up to the stage.

DJ Rome; Okay, here she is singing song number 33. Please bid a warm welcome to our newest DJ, DJ Pay

DJ Pay steps up to the stage fallowed by a hallow spotlight. She sits down at a white piano and starts to sing.

DJ Pay; Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd...

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by...?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight

It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me...  
'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories..

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by oh  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight

And I..., I...  
don't want to let you know  
I..., I...  
Drown in your memory  
I..., I...  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I don't...

Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd...

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky.  
Do you think time would pass us by...  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight...

Rukia; The rookie is well trained

Next time; Ichigo steps up to the mic.


	3. Ichigo Kurosaki Kissed by a Rose

(Author's Note; I know the songs old, but it seems that song reflects Ichigo's style. Thank you.)

DJ Pay; Phew, it's good to be on this side of the turntables. Anyway, I'm announcing so Rome can go down to the floor and check out the would be performers. Let's see what it looks like down there. Down to you Rome.

DJ Rome; It's looking prime down here. The Soul Reapers are really fired up. The question is; can the best fighters in Soul Society actually carry a tune?

Renji; I can.

Ichigo Renji, I doubt you could carry a tune in a bucket let alone sing.

Renji; Care to make a wager on that Kurosaki?

Ichigo; Fine by me, what's the bet?

Renji; It's simple, whoever gets more applause gets-

Rukia; With a devilish smile. Me, the winner gets me.

DJ Rome; Ladies and gentlemen we have a duel

Audience; YYEEEEEAAHHHH!!!!!

DJ Rome; Take out coin. Call it in the air. Tosses coin in the air.

Ichigo; Heads

Renji; Tails

The coin lands on the floor.

DJ Rome; It's heads, Ichigo Kurosaki step up!

DJ Nikki; Rukia Kuchiki, please report to the turntables to help judge the competitors.

Rukia; Walks up to the turntables.

DJ Rome; Mr. Kurosaki hit the stage.

Ichigo; Walks up to the stage and looks up at Rukia. Hey Rukia, I'm gonna need help here.

Rukia; What do you need Ichigo?

Ichigo; your applause.

Rukia; You've got it. Make it good.

Ichigo; Alright, thanks!

Ichigo walks up into center stage.

Ichigo; Spoken Rukia, when you left for Soul Society a part of me died. I was lost without you, but then I remembered this song and it made me think of you.

Ichigo starts to sing

Ichigo; There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.   
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

DJ Rome; Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Ichigo!

Tatsuki; Well, who knew the great Ichigo Kurosaki had a soft side.

Ichigo; Stepping off stage. I wouldn't mock Tatsuki, or do I have to tell them about that time you picked flowers from my mother's garden.

Rukia; Walks up to Ichigo. Ichigo, you're a kick-ass singer. I can't decide until Renji sings, but you got real style.

Renji; Mark me Kurosaki, you've one this battle but, you have not won the war!

Next Time; Renji isn't pulling any punches. He's doing his best, but is it enough to win Rukia's heart?


	4. Abarai Renji She Will Be Loved

DJ Lo; Welcome back, Ichigo Kurosaki has just stepped off the stage and he seems to be leading the duel. Can the Sixth Division Vice Captain rebound or will he loose his best friend to his rival?

DJ Rome Well Lo, I'm down here with Renji and he's got a message.

Renji; Ichigo, you are my friend and rival, but when it comes to Rukia I have no choice, I have to take you down.

Ichigo; May the best man win!

Renji; Agreed. Shakes Ichigo's hand.

Byakuya; Renji.

Renji; Sir?

Byakuya; Disregard rank and hear me. You've got to win Rukia over.

Renji; With all due respect sir, why do you care?

Byakuya; She may be adopted, but Rukia is still a member of the noble Kuchiki Clan. As such, her actions reflect upon the entire family. If Rukia is discovered courting Ichigo she will be shunned by all of Soul Society, thus reflecting poorly upon our clan. If a fellow soul reaper courts her then that person would gain the social power of a noble. That, Vice Captain, could be you and all you've got to do is defeat Ichigo.

Renji; Understood.

Byakuya; Well, what are you standing here for? Go up there and kick his ass.

Renji; Walking to the stage. Yes sir.

DJ Rome; Ladies, gentlemen, humans and soul reapers please welcome, singing song 79 Vice Captain of the sixth division Abarai Renji.

Renji takes the stage and the lights go dim.

Renji; Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

DJ Rome; Give it up for Renji ladies and gents.

Audience; Renji, Renji, Renji

DJ Rome; Hold on folks, the duel must now be decided. Boys, rise, first up Ichigo!

Audience; Ichi-go, Ichi-go, Ichi-go

DJ Rome; Last but not least Renji!

Audience; Renji, Renji, Renji

DJ Pay; It looks like a draw.

DJ Rome; No, in the event of a draw the judge, in this case Rukia, must decide the victor. Rukia, the decision is yours.

Audience; Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose

Rukia; Okay umm guys.

Audience; Choose, Choose, Choose

Rukia; WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Audience; pin drop is heard.

Rukia; Now, as I was saying, after careful consideration I, Lady Rukia Kuchiki, do hereby choose to court Ichigo Kurosaki.

Renji; I lost, I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki, I've failed you and Rukia.

Byakuya; You may have failed, but I assure you I won't! Draws Zenbonzakura. Damn you Kurosaki, I will destroy you. Scatter!

Zenbonzakura glows a moment and evaporates into 1000 cherry blossoms. Urahara deflects the swarm of pedals.

Urahara; Captain Kuchiki, According to spiritual law, a captain cannot attack a lower rank soul reaper without provocation.

Byakuya; I will not allow a mortal of inferior power to court a family member.

Ichigo; Inferior, I kicked your ass twice.

Rukia; Sorry brother, but Kisses Ichigo

Audience; WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Next Time; We've all seen Rukia argue, but we have yet to see her sing.


	5. Rukia Kuchiki Savin to Me

DJ Rome; Welcome back people. We've just seen one of the most exciting duels in the history of the Monte Carlo. Now, the show must go on and we need a new singer. Ladies how's it looking?

DJ Pay; It's dry; we have naught but cowards here.

Rukia; Cowards, cowards, FOOL, I'LL SHOW YOU! Gets up from a nearby table.

Ichigo; Rukia, if you fight her in your gigia you'll lose. Handle her on her own turf.

Rukia; I'm not going to fight her. I'm going to sing.

Ichigo; You can sing?

Rukia; Of course, I use to sing in the Captain's Club at the Spiritual Arts Academy. I was pretty good.

Renji; Damn straight

Ichigo; Urahara, is this true?

Urahara; Yeah, she put the "soul" back in Soul Reaper.

Ichigo; Alright, this should be good.

Rukia; I'm going to go sing now.

Ichigo; Rukia wait here, Kisses Rukia for luck

DJ Rome; Here she is. Ladies and gentlemen, she's loud, she's proud and she lives in a closet. Welcome Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia; Now on stage. The song I'm about to sing reminds me of my near death experience.

Starts to sing

Rukia; Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Savin' for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Save it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'   
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you   
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like   
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right   
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And all I need is you   
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like   
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right   
And I'll show you what I can be  
And save it for me  
Savin' to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Savin' for me  
Savin' to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Save it if it's worth saving me

Renji; You still got it Rukia.

Next Time; The last Quincy hits the mic.


	6. Uryu Ishida Crawling

DJ Pay; Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. Rukia Kuchiki has just stepped off of the mic after wowing us with her skills. Now we have to keep it rolling. So the question remains, who's going to sing?

Ichigo; So guy, who's up?

DJ Rome; Cowards, I can't believe you guys can take on Hallows but you can't take the mic, cowards.

An arrow of light passes DJ Rome's head.

Ishida; Bow in hand Call me a coward again and your life will end.

DJ Rome: OK, you want to sing archer boy?

Ishida; Yes, now hand me a mic and shut up!

Walks to stage.

DJ Rome; Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome the last Quincy singing number 127. Ladies and gentlemen, here's Uryu Ishida!

Ishida; (pointing into the audience.) This goes out to the soul reapers out there who piss me off.

(Starts to sing)

Ishida; Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Ichigo; What the hell Uryu, that was weaker my dad's sake

Rukia; Now, now Ichigo, don't tease Ishida. It's bad enough that his singing stunk. (Giggles)

Soul Reapers;(Laugh)

Next Time; Cold, Antisocial and morbid, these are all words describing Byakuya Kuchiki, but can grieving be added to the list? We'll find out…


	7. Byakuya Kuchiki What Hurts the Most

AN; It's short I know. The next one will be longer.

DJ Niki; what's up guys? I'm here with Uryu Ishida. Ishida, how does it feel to be the worst singer here?

Ishida; No comment

Ichigo; I'm guessing pretty damned embarrassing.

Rukia; Yes I would be too. _Kisses Ichigo_

Renji; Get a room you two.

Byakuya; _Downing some sake._ Let them alone Renji.

Renji; But Captain-

Byakuya; She has chosen the same path I once walked. I just hope that they don't end up like Hisana and I.

Renji; Do you mean Rukia's sister sir?

Byakuya; _Nods and stands up from his table. _ Excuse me. Might I be able to sing?

DJ Niki; Of course, ladies and gentlemen please welcome The stoic Captain of the sixth division and Rukia's older brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

Everyone; _in a whisper _He can sing.

Byakuya; _On stage_ I dedicate this song to my departed wife Hisana. If she is here tonight in some form I pray she's listening

_Starts to sing_

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Audience; _Claps loudly_

Next Time; The substitute team does a duet


	8. Ichigo and Rukia Broken

DJ Rome; Hi guys. We've just heard a stirring song from the antisocial Captain of the sixth division. I've got to admit, it'll take a showstopper to beat that one.

DJ Pay; You got that right, in fact, I don't think there's a reaper here that could top that last one.

Ichigo; If one can't do it how about two?

DJ Rome; What are you suggesting?

Ichigo; A duet between Rukia and me.

Renji; Alright, I've had enough. Ichigo, I've watched you and Rukia until I can't stand it anymore. You make me sick.

Ichigo; _[Sneering _Aw, is wittle Renji mad.

Renji; _[Draws Zabimaru_ Your gonna die. Roar Zabimaru _[ Throws Zabimaru at Ichigo_

Rukia; Hadou number 33 Blue fire craft. _[A fireball speeds toward Renji_

Renji; _[Sheaths Zabimaru and dodges the fireball _Rukia what the hell?

Rukia; I'm not going to stand for this petty fighting any longer. Stand down Renji, If you love me you'll do that

Renji; But Rukia, I-

Rukia; Am so intensely jealous that you'd kill the man who stole me from you. Yeah I know.

Renji; If you love him prove it. If you show me proof I'll leave you two alone.

Rukia; As you wish. Ichigo, let's sing one that will light this place up.

Ichigo; you got it.

DJ Rome; You heard it folks, we have a duet. I welcome the legendary Substitute Team to our stage. Singing number 189 Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki.

[A spotlight shines down on them. Ichigo is standing with his back to Rukia . They are holding hands.

Ichigo; _[Turns to face Rukia _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_[With Rukia_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Rukia;_[Turns to Ichigo_ The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Audience; YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH

Next time; Kisuke Urahara hits the mic.


	9. Kisuke Urahara My Own Prison

(I know I've been gone a while, but I'm back and ready to rock. Sorry for my absence)

DJ Rome; What's up ladies and gentlemen, we've just heard one of Soul Society's greatest duos kick it with the mic, but, now that the two love birds have stepped off stage we need a new singer. Girls, down to you, do we have someone out there with talent?

Ishida; I wan to go again.

Ichigo; [Laughing He said with talent not no talent

Ishida; Ha ha, very funny, care to say that to my bow. [_Forms bow_

Ichigo; [_Smiling malevolently as he grasps Zangetsu's hilt_ Sure, and let me speak slowly so you can get it all. Your…Singing…SUCKS!!!

Ishida; [_Angrily_ That does it! EAT ARROW YOU JACKASS [_Launches an arrow at Ichigo's head._

Yoruichi; [_Punches the arrow away_ Now boys, play nice. Besides, who said you were any better Ichigo?

Ichigo; What do you mean?

Yoruichi; I'm sorry, but that's Urahara.

Everyone; WHAT!

DJ Rome; Are you telling me this psycho can sing?

Urahara; That's right, back in the day, I was the best singer in Soul Society.

DJ Rome; [Chuckling This I've go to hear. Ladies and gentlemen, singing song 81, Please welcome the world oldest stoner and former captain of the twelfth division, Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara; Rock Benihime

[_Urahara's sword turns into a guitar as he gets up on stage and start's to sing._

Urahara; A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin  
The walls are cold and pale  
The cage made of steel  
Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around  
Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return  
Here there is no penance  
My skin begins to burn

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the darkness  
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And grant me life eternally

Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison  
I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

Should've been dead on a Sunday morning  
banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time

Next Time; Reader's Choice, You choose any character. I choose the song


	10. Toshiro Hitsugaya Dance Floor Anthem

DJ Rome; Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back. Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs has just stepped off stage after a rocking performance. Let's give it up for Kisuke Urahara .

Audience; YYYYEEEEAAAAAH

DJ Rome; Alright, with that said, we need a new singer.

Ichigo; I'll go.

Orihime; I wanna go

Keigo; No me.

[The floor is suddenly covered in a sheet of ice.

DJ Rome; What the hell? Did Christmas come early?

[The white haired captain of the tenth division bursts through the door with Matsumoto and Hinamori in tow.

Hitsugaya; [Obviously frustrated Matsumoto, why are we here?

Matsumoto; Because Captain Yammamoto said you needed to relax before he sent you to a shrink.

Hitsugaya; [Cooling off I understand that, but why did we bring Momo along?

Matsumoto; Let's face it Captain, you need a date!

Hinamori; [Blushing Hey, I came for the karaoke.

Matsumoto; You know Momo, you gave me an idea. [Whispered into Hinamori ear. Got it!

Hinamori;[Nods But-

Matsumoto; C'mon Momo, you know you want to.

Hinamori; Well, okay. [Walks over to Hitsugaya. Hey Shiro-chan!

Hitsugaya; Momo, It's Captain Hitsu-

[Momo wraps her arm around Hitsugaya and French kisses him!

Hinamori; [Pulls away, blushing like mad.

Hitsugaya; [Mouth gaping in surprise Abaa baa baah.

Matsumoto; Okay Captain, lets go [Steers Hitsugaya to the stage Hey DJ!

DJs; What's up

Matsumoto; Hit it!

DJ Nikki; Singing song number 90, The love sick Captain of the tenth division Toshiro Hitsugaya!

Hitsugaya; She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
to the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

To the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good

Next; Momo hits the mic


	11. Momo Hinamori My last breath

DJ Pay; Hi guys, Captain Hitsugaya just stepped off stage after a great performance. Hitsugaya, that was awesome how did you do it?

Hitsugaya; Do what?

Hinamori; (laughs) He doesn't remember.

Matsumoto; (laughs) Wow Momo, I didn't know you had that kind of power.

Hinamori; Neither did I.

Hitsugaya; (Walks off stage) I need to sit down.

Hinamori; Sit over here Shiro-chan. (Pats the seat next to her

Hitsugaya; Okay (Walk over to the table and sits by Hinamori.

DJ Rome; Okay, now that the love drunk midget is off stage, who's up?

Everyone; ME!

DJ Pay; One at a time

Hinamori; (Raising her hand) Excuse me.

(The room goes silent)

DJ Rome; Who was that?

Hinamori; Me, sir.

DJ Rome; Yes, what is it Vice Captain?

Hinamori; I was wondering if I could sing.

DJ Rome; Sure, why not?

DJ Pay; Ladies and gentleman. She has been Aizen's pawn and soul society's drama queen. She's even been a prison escapee. Please welcome the Vice Captain of the fifth division and Hitsugaya's lover. Welcome Momo " the bed-wetter" Hinamori!

(The lights go out and a spotlight fallows Hinamori who is prowling up to the stage.)

Hinamori; Hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

amidst the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight


	12. Yoruichi Shihouin fallin

Author's Note;

Author's Note;

Hey guys, I know my last chapter sucked and that you guys probably lost interest by now. Please forgive me I haven't been on par lately. But that's changed and I'm back in the game.

ON WTH THE STORY

DJ Rome; Welcome back people. We've just witnessed one of the greatest performances of the night. Give it up for Hinamori!

Audience; (Clapping)

Hitsugaya; (Jumps into the air) Great Job Momo.

DJ Rome; Well that pint sized bombshell is going to b a tough act to fallow. Is anyone up to the challenge?

DJ Pay; We got someone Rome.

DJ Rome; Who is it?

DJ Pay; I'll give you a hint, she a cat that loves a party.

DJ Rome; You don't mean.

DJ Pay; None other than the undisputed queen of flash-step Yoruichi.

Everyone; (Turns to Yoruichi)

Yoruichi; (In human form) What?

Ichigo; You can sing?

Yoruichi; Of course. In fact, I heard one on the radio I want to try out.

DJ Rome; Ladies and gentlemen, singing number 88 please welcome the legendary Yoruichi

Yoruichi;  
I keep on falling... in-- love with you  
Sometimes I love ya, sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good, At times I feel used  
Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused

I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

Oh Oh, I... never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure,  
cause me so much pain,  
'Cause when I  
think I'm taking  
more than would a fool I start  
fallin' back in love with you.

(Chorus)  
I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

(Bridge)Oh baby  
I,I,I,I'm  
Fa-a-allin'  
I,I,I,I'm  
Fa-a-allin'  
Fall,fall,fa-a-a-allin'x2

O-o-o-o-oh

I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

what.

A/N;

Okay guys I got a sequel coming up for this fic but as for this one I'm going to wrap it up. Please review and recommend some new songs and request characters for the next fic


	13. song list

Upon request I have compiled a lis of the song I used in this fic

Upon request I have compiled a lis of the song I used in this fic.

2.A thousand Miles by Abra Lavine

3.Kissed by a Rose by CEAL

4.She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

5.Savin Me by Nickelback

6.Crawling by Linkin Park

7.What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

8.Broken by Amy lee and Seether

9.My Own Prison by Creed

10.Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte

11.My Last Breath by Evanesence

12. Fallen by Alicia Keys


End file.
